The invention relates to 5-alkylureido-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl-sulfonyl acetic acid derivatives.
(5-ALKYLUREIDO-1,3,4-THIADIAZOL-2-YLTHIO)-CARBOXYLIC ACIDS AND THEIR DERIVATIVES HAVE ALREADY BEEN PROPOSED IN A GENERAL WAY AS HERBICIDAL COMPOSITIONS IN West German Pat. No. 1,817,949 without, however, naming acetic derivatives. Tests have shown that thioacetic acid derivatives of this class of compounds do not possess any herbicidal properties.